The Curse of Ariadne
by Mortals-in-the-Works
Summary: If Arthur was known for anything in this world, it was many things. A human, a point man, and someone waiting to be together. But a betrayer wasn't one of them. Not to him and never to her.
1. Job Offer

**A/N: Hello. So this is my first fanfiction. Inception was simply spectacular and, we all know, how that ONE KISS launched thousands of Arthur and Ariadne shippers. Anyways, feedback is appreciated but not necessary. This is also a shared account! This story is made by Angie. (If you like Avengers and Bruce Banner check out _"Violet"_ by my partner in crime, Jenell!)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception and I'm not Christopher Nolan. If I was...**  
_

* * *

_Don't think about yesterday. Don't think about tomorrow. Don't think about the years before. Don't think of the years after. Think about now. Don't look anywhere else, focus your eyes on me. The two of us._

_Together._

**~x~**

Five months after the Fischer inception. Cobb was able to return to his kids and see their beautiful faces he so desperately wanted to see. He returned home.

As for the rest of the team, they did the normal ritual. Separate and lay low until another job comes up. Eames and Yusuf returned back to Mombasa. Eames getting to see his family again with maybe a lady on the side (most likely another one nighter). Yusuf continuing his crazy but creative sedatives, happily returning to his lovely cat he missed so much. Saito gained total energy dominance after Fischer lead his father's company into wild turn of events that caused him to lessen his power against any competitors. "Not to become my father," was music to Saito's ears.

Ariadne returned to her daily classes in Paris and was still the top of her class. The first day she returned after the job, she told Miles about the dreaming. How the world felt so real, the power of having the creativity in the recess of her mind, to Miles amusement, how much more she learn about architecture. On most days she would ask about Cobb and the kids, her professor only giving her a brief answer. That was enough reassurance. Her graduation day came in the heat of the summer. Finally done with school and ready to offer the world her knowledge, ready to take the next step. She knew she made her parents proud, especially her father. His death was an unexpected tragedy, but didn't let her emotions get the best of her. If anything it encouraged her to move forward and prepare for tomorrow to come. "Don't mourn," her father once said, "don't mourn while there's others out there waiting for you to join their happiness." And join their happiness she did. Going up to get her certificate, her happiness grew when she saw her old teammates in the crowd. She gaped at them from the distance looking to her now former professor with a knowing smirk on his face. Everyone was there, all dressed in suit and tie. Eames whistling in her honor, Yusuf clapping with a smile on his face. Her happiness grew even more seeing Cobb there, especially with Philippa and James there as well. She waved to her old team with reassurance she would join them after. Although, there had always been that one person she desperately hoped was also present, dressed in suit as always. That one person who she worried about the most. Who she craved to be lost into their chocolate brown eyes. Who had the smuggest smirk she's ever seen added with the cutest dimples. Her smile slowly started to fade as she walked down the stadium, her eyes wandered to find that _one_ person she hasn't seen in five months, in hope could make her day the greatest.

Making her way down the aisle to join her college friends in their happiness, she took her eyes off the crowd and looked forward like she always did. Her eyes grew, her jaw slackened, her heart raced. Standing there in his three piece suit and overcoat at the end of the aisle with a bouquet of roses, which are indeed her favorite, was that one person who made her smile the widest its been all day.

It was Arthur.

**~x~**

Ariadne didn't care whether the whole world was watching, she quickly made her way down the aisle and grabbed Arthur into a bear hug. She closed her eyes and holding back tears as she felt him jerk in surprise at the sudden public affection, but wrapped his free hand to return the tight embrace a moment after. She wanted the moment to last, she almost believed it was a dream. She could care less. It's her big day. He's here with her, they were together that's all that matters.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled out of each others arms letting out a happy sigh. She looked up to him with a smile that never wilted away. There was a tad silence between the two of them, not for the lost of words but for taking a moment to sink in each others presence. Arthur being the first to break it

"I believe congrats are in order," he handed her the bouquet that was thankfully saved from their hug. Ariadne blushed faintly into the roses, giving him a sign he picked the right ones. "Did you just run into my arms, in your expensive graduation gown, on your big day, in front of the team and your friends... because of me?" Arthur listed concededly.

She raised an amused brow at him, "I didn't run, I speed walked. I would've 'ran' if I wasn't wearing my favorite oxfords. Not even for you." She winked at him and proudly took his hand in hers to lead them to the team. Arthur didn't protest and linked his fingers between the spaces of hers and obligingly followed her as they walked together.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Finally making their way through the crowd, they met the with the old group. Unlike the now graduated architect, all men took precaution of their surroundings with being so close to each other after months of separation. Ariadne let go of Arthur's hand and gave hugs all around, not caring of any possible danger that could happen. The team, for the sake of the celebration, slightly lowered their defence and enjoyed the small reunion. They all congratulated her on her success and offered to treat her out for the occasion.

"Yeah sure, let me just grab my things," she agreed and left them momentarily.

The team watched her make her way through the crowd and waited until she was completely out of sight to speak to each other.

"That was quite a warm welcome, wasn't Arthur?" Eames kidded.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Eames." Eames put his hands up in defence. Arthur looked at every face of the circle, mostly took his time looking at Cobb. None of them have made contact ever since the inception until now, "What are we all doing here, if you haven't noticed this isn't the greatest place to have a reunion." Arthur knew as well as any one of them they didn't come just to greet Ariadne on her big day.

Cobb now out of the circle talking with Miles and the kids to Arthur's notice, Eames looked around avoiding eye contact with the team. "There's a job," he murmured.

"Extraction?" Eames narrowed his eyes.

"Inception," he corrected.

Arthur shouldn't have been surprised as he was when hearing the offer. Having to disappear as strangers until the day arrived when they would be ready and get back to work. He should've been more alert, more prepared. Arthur's mind was elsewhere. Some days Arthur wished he could just live a normal life; have a _normal_ job, have _normal_ dreams like _normal_ people. Settle down and meet a girl, get to experience normal things with the person he would love. Some days he thought about settling down ever since he met-

"Okay guys! You're paying," Ariadne chirped shouldering her messenger bag. Ariadne's return snapped Arthur out of his daydream to turn to the woman he officially decided would be the only one for him. She had removed her graduation gown and was now wearing a sweetheart neckline floral dress drowned in roses that stopped above her knees. The sky blue color of her dress coated with red shades of rose prints brought out the gleam in her caramel-chocolate eyes. Her hair in thick brushed out curls framing her face, only with hints of make up upon her eyelashes and light red sticking onto her lips. Fully seeing her precious dark brown oxfords she adored and matching bag, perfecting her outfit with a signature red silk scarf hanging around her neck. Arthur seemed to forget how to speak with pure beauty standing in front of him. She deserved to be named after a goddess.

With Arthur gaping at her with hungry eyes, Eames changed the subject. "Arthur, close your mouth. You're drooling," Eames smirked getting Arthur attention and being shot with a glare.

Ariadne turned to Cobb and his kids on either side of him, they seemed very shy of her. Ariadne simply smiled at the two kids, she loved children. "You two must be hot out here, would you like some ice cream?" Philippa and James warmed up to the idea instantly. She guided them out of the crowd to the ice cream parlor out on the corner. The team followed suit. With Ariadne in the lead acting like a full grown woman, (not that she wasn't already one) Arthur began to daydream again. To have a normal life... One thing's for sure; she fit the job.

And Arthur wasn't referring to the Inception.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Us

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews,** _cinematherapy __**and **__Lauraa-x__**!**_** Also the favorite from** _miamighurl_** and follow from **_Lauraa-x. _**I know there were some mistakes in the first chapter but I'll read my them more carefully. Let me know how you're like the story. It's a bit slow and full of fluff but it** _**will**_** pick up in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

Months after her graduation, the team started their work. With the job deadline in December and only being the beginning of November. Also not being able to hide anything from the best architect they've ever met, she decided to enter the world of dreaming once again. Arthur protested but gave in knowing he had no chance against Ariadne's stubbornness. He wished more than anything to keep her away, always warned her about the consequences. But Arthur wasn't one to argue when she was at work.

On her side of the room at her desk across from him, Arthur would steal glances from her. He loved seeing her work. How her brows furrowed in concentration, biting her lip whenever she made a mistake, her eyes squinting as if she discovered something new, and the way she brushed back her hair when it covered that flawless face. Arthur most of the time became less focused on the mission and more focused on the architect. The point man would simply nod to her every word while she explained the layout. This wasn't right, he's the point. Professional and up-to-date. This job couldn't afford slacking especially if it could be because of him. But oh, how he wanted her so. To take her away from the world and keep her forever beside him.

Arthur dozed off more than he thought. He hadn't found most of the information of the mark that was needed. Also he was alone in the warehouse when it reached nighttime. He looked around to everyone's station. Had Eames or Yusuf even say they were leaving for the night? Arthur couldn't remember. The situation didn't get any better for him when he noticed Ariadne had left too. Arthur let out an exhausted sigh and packed up his work to continue back in the apartment. Bringing along the PASIV, Arthur locked up the workshop and called a cab. It was a quiet drive home through downtown Paris. He paid the cabbie and made his way through the lobby of the apartment building to the elevator. He seemed to relax a little more on the lonely ride up to the fourth floor, apartment seventy-two. He walked the long hallway to the middle and took out his key to unlock the door. When he opened the door, the living room light was on. Arthur closed the door behind him slowly and looked around the condo for any disturbance. That's when he heard speaking.

"_... You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine..._"

More like singing then speaking. Arthur entered the room to see the person he got to wake up to every morning. His girlfriend was a silly one. She loved to dance. Arthur would find it very rare to hear her singing since she only did so when she felt alone. He loved her more than anything and everything she did. Arthur couldn't and wouldn't take his eyes off her as if she would be gone the next moment he looked away. He suddenly felt a pain surge through him that he also wanted to join her in her moment of solitude.

"_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together. And there's a drawer of my things at your place..._"

"I would think there was more than a drawer full of your things laying around here," Arthur mused as he appeared.

His girlfriend turned around with a jump, thinking that she was alone. Her fears went away when she notice it was just her boyfriend. She let out a uneasy huff. "Don't do that! I almost messed up the model, then whose fault would that be."

"Yours?" Arthur dodged whatever object was chucked at him, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Ari. Why don't you sing around me more often?" He made his way towards Ariadne and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the crown of her head.

"I sing on occasions, Arthur. (A.k.a.), 'when I'm _alone_.' You're lucky you heard me once." She maneuvered out of his arms and into the kitchen to fetch him something to eat.

Ever since her graduation, the strangeness of the job having to be done in the winter for the objective, Arthur agreed to the inception and moved to live in Paris. Being closer to the architect Arthur finally had the courage to officially be with Ariadne. They went on many dates in the city for five months of their relationship. Strolling, sightseeing, _dancing_, picnics, dinners, you name it. On their second month, as Ariadne had sung, she was the one to move in with the point. The rest of the days after they spent their time doing everything together.

Sitting down at the kitchen table away from her dream layout models, Ariadne prepared his meal before him. Grilled salmon, no doubt she made it. His favorite. "Still have work?" she asked and placed her hand on his shoulder as she stood beside him.

Arthur let out a sigh, forgetting again that he still needed to do research. "A lot," he replied. He debated on eating or working first.

"Well, just make sure you eat okay? I'm gonna go to bed." She swiftly pressed her lips upon his that made his insides jitter. She pulled away and smiled down at him then retreated to their bedroom. With one more glance towards her boyfriend with a smile, she disappeared into the dark room.

Arthur kept his gaze fixed on the door. Some part of him hoped she would come out. When that wish didn't come true, he looked back down to his food. He was hungry, he didn't remember the last time he had eaten. Then he looked to his laptop ready to be opened and begin researching. Needing to come up with a decision, Arthur ate briefly to keep his mind functioning. Eat and continue working tomorrow, or, finish working now and eat in the morning... So many options.

Then there was the PASIV placed by Ariadne's dream model. Well, he ate just as she asked. And memorising the layout is also apart of working... What did he have to lose?

(• • •)

If Arthur was known for anything in this world, it was procrastinating. Fortunately for him, this was a different world.

Arthur was located in a snow filled downtown area of New York from what he remember of the layout. This area would be where the would plant an idea in the mark. He walked the sidewalks of the outlets filled projections of his subconscious (he didn't even know why he added them). Although he was just 'procrastinating' he was able to concentrate more while being in his own dreams. He made mental notes of where to go in case of danger. Easy escape routes to avoid the projections. As he passed by all of his projections Arthur finally took notice of how he had dreamt them as. Most projections were bystanders, others just normal everyday people taking interest in the outlets. That's when he spotted the first couple in the distance. They were walking hand in hand, smiles plastered on their faces, looked so much in love.

Arthur's dreaming got the best of him when he started to imagine his want for a normal life again. That the couple should be him and Ariadne. They should be the ones living that life. No worry of the world around them. Next he saw parents adore a toddler in the mother's arms. The family reminding him of Cobb. Arthur became jealous of Cobb getting to have a family and kids with the women he loved. Even so if their marriage wasn't the greatest, Cobb was still gifted the chance to actually live a normal life. Something Arthur couldn't have. All the more, Arthur wanted it that. Even more, he wanted it with Ariadne.

Arthur **needed** that.

Now Arthur wasn't one to be jealous or even realise he ever was. Until his projections behavior became more aggressive. Started to bump into him and glare at him. He tried to ignore their actions as his aggression grew and grew. Was it that she didn't feel the same about him? That one day Ariadne will become Mal and leave him like she left Cobb? How hard was it to be with the person you loved? Of course it was a challenge but that didn't stop him. He loved her, he would fight for her, _die_ for her. So what was he missing?

Marching through the snow with hands in his pockets and picking up his head that stared at the floor blankly he noticed his projections started to calm. He wondered why they were even aggressive in the first place. Arthur stopped his tracks and looked around the landscape to find Ariadne behind him.

Arthur was lost at words when he saw his girlfriend standing there calmly looking back at him while he was gaping like a fish with wide eyes. "So this is work?" Ariadne teased rubbing her arm. She must've been pushed also by the projections. By his projections. Arthur took this in offence when he saw this as his fault she was hurt. He'd never hurt Ariadne, not even in his dreams.

Arthur rushed to her side, checking her arm. "Are you alright? Does your arm hurt? I'm so sorry Ariadne I didn't mean-"

"Arthur! Relax, I'm fine. It's just a dream." _Just a dream_, Arthur remembered.

"Hey," Ariadne placed her hand at his cheek, "You alright?" He looked into her eyes and gave her a brief nod, his breathing starting to pick up. Ariadne wasn't convinced. "Don't lie to me. You won't get out of this dream until you tell me," she threatened.

"Promise me something," Arthur sighed. She was about to respond but he continued. "Promise me that you'll never leave me. To stay with me always. During the job I mean..."

Arthur had a desperate look is his eyes as he waited for an answer as Ariadne let out a breath and took his face in both her hands. _He was having doubts_, she thought. "Where else would I go if it's not with you?" That seemed to reassure Arthur enough. Gave him another chance. Hope that he and Ariadne could still strive for a life together. Arthur didn't focus on the world around him. Only focused on the goddess in front of him. He didn't notice the dream collapsing as Ariadne pressed her lips against his forehead. "I can't spell 'us' without 'u'," she added. Arthur would've laughed at her cheesy joke if his vision hadn't turned black.

(• • •)

Arthur would've remembered the dream if the last and only thing he heard was more than "us."


	3. Beaches

**A/N: ****I usually post Mondays and Fridays and well, its Tuesday. Sorry about that.** Nothing but harmless fluff for now. This is for "_The Notebook_**" lovers!**

* * *

The day after was the team's day off. The weekend. Also Arthur's favorite time of each week. As long as the work was up-to-date, there was time to relax. For once after actually getting his work done, Arthur had made plans for the day with Ariadne. Neither of them spoke about the dream from the night before. Mostly because Arthur didn't remember much and Ariadne believed it to be nothing more than a bad dream.

To Arthur, it meant everything.

"So," Arthur started as he was fixing his tie in front of the mirror. "Where to? Your pick." His efforts become useless as his necktie didn't want to cope with him and clumsily made weird loops.

Ariadne came into the room and snorted seeing Arthur's situation. His fingers were stuck when he tried to pull everything together and failed miserably. Her feet padded to him and she freed his fingers and began to tie it herself. "Not sure," she prospered.

"We can go more into the city," he offered, watching as Ariadne delicately looped the tie with each knot. "Museums, churches, shopping, eating, the beach." His fingers pointing out one by one.

"I don't like beaches," she disputed, her eyes meeting his. She neatly finished the tie and retreated from his reach as she continued to dress for the day.

(• • •)

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Ariadne wondered. The question formed while looking down seeing children playing with others and with their parents.

Arthur inched his head up from its place on her lap to see her in deep thought as she looked across the park field. Maybe Ariadne wanted to settle down like he hoped. "It comes around once in awhile."

Ariadne nodded to his answer. "Do you think of having one?" Arthur added.

"It comes around once in awhile," she quoted. Ariadne looked down to him with a smile. She planted a kiss on top of his head.

Arthur continued his gaze to her flawless face, hair blowing from the soft autumn breeze. "Any names you like?" His insides jittered at the fact she thought of starting a family as well.

"You?"

"Nicole for a girl. Peter for a boy."

"Peter?" Ariadne flinched at the sound of the name but quickly made an excuse. "As in Peter Browning?" Arthur made a face. Ariadne laughed nervously and stroked his cheek. "Nicole's cute," she confessed. "I like the name Isaac for a boy."

When Arthur looked up into Ariadne's eyes, he saw something. They way she spoke about children he'd expect to see her eyes gleaming with happiness. Instead he found a hint of sadness, desperation. As if she her dream wouldn't come true, that something had stopped her from getting what she wanted most. "I want a boy," she confirmed when a moment passed.

"Why 'Isaac'?"

"It was my dad's name." Arthur nodded. He knew how much she missed him.

"Hey," he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. He noticed a tear escaping her left eye and he wiped it away, just like her fears. He had never seen Ariadne cry nor ever know the reason. Arthur then gave her the only response he could think of, "I love you."

More tears began to fall as Ariadne gave him a kiss.

It never occurred to Arthur she didn't say it back.

(• • •)

**_"Say I'm a bird."_**

**_"You're a bird."_**

**_"Now say you're a bird too."_**

**_"If you're a bird, I'm a bird."_**

Mostly every Sunday, Arthur and Ariadne would go out then spend the rest of their day watching movies. Not so much Arthur's taste, he agreed to watch "The Notebook" which was Ariadne's favorite movie. They would make coffee; she would cuddle next to him and he would put his arm around her shoulder while they watched. There wasn't a time Arthur never stole glances to see her so fascinated by the movie every single time they watched. The way she pointed out the good and bad. How Ariadne would ask him questions if the situations were to happen to them and what he would do. That was one of the things he loved about her. Her curiosity.

_**"Leave! Go! GO! No no, just wait a minute, we're not really breaking up are we? This is just a fight we're having and tomorrow will be like it never happened right?"**_

Arthur snorted. Ariadne gave him an annoyed look. "It's not funny," she said.

"He broke up with her, she denied it, then she 'accepted' it, broke up with him instead, he's saying nothing while she's beating him up against his car, and then asks if it's not over," Arthur concluded. "What do you want me to think?"

"I'm serious! Just watch and don't question the movie."

"Forgive me for wanting a little specificity."

_**"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you seven years. But now it's too late."**_

_**"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year."**_

"Would you write to me for a year?" Ariadne quipped.

"No. Too much writing. Plus I would need to spend money for stamps." Arthur smirked.

"Oh please."

_**"... Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him, go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."**_

_**"What easy way? There is no easy way, no matter what I do, somebody gets hurt."**_

_**"Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want. What do YOU want? What do you WANT?"**_

Arthur would've shared his point of view with Ariadne but decided to keep it to himself. He knew every person had their independent choice. But wouldn't it be nicer to have a second opinion; Two is better than one isn't it? If there was anything Arthur wanted to change, not that he was being selfish, it would be, "_What do WE want_."

**_"My Dearest Allie. I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you..."_**

At this part every single time, Ariadne would gasp in time Allie escaped from the truck. Either way Arthur found it adorable. "Promise not to cry while driving," Arthur pleaded.

"Even if I haven't seen you for years and the first letter you wrote me was after our break up? And probably gave me every reason to hate you?" Ariadne prompted with a trimmed brow.

"I'd never give you a reason to hate me."

_**"Do you think our love can take us away together?"**_

_**"I think our love can do anything we want it to."**_

Oh no. This was it. This is where they say goodbye, Arthur remembers. That and Ariadne was on the verge of tears.

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you, Allie."**_

(• • •)

After the movie, the couple prepared for bed. Arthur went to the bathroom to brush his teeth while Ariadne was fixing the bed sheets. Arthur made his leave before he heard a faint tune from the other side.

"I hope that you'll see right through my walls..."

When Arthur came outside of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he expected to see a perfectly made bed. Instead, he found his girlfriend jumping on their bed with her back to him and what he had come to love about her, singing.

"_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling..._" Ariadne felt as if she wasn't alone in the room and turned around to see her boyfriend looking at her like she was a child.

He had his hands on his hips and gave her a stern look. "So I'm guessing tonight is Christina Perri?"

Ariadne looked down at him while she bounced lightly. "You don't like her?"

"Her teeth are weird."

"Nobody's perfect."

Arthur expected to see her to stop her charades until he saw her lips pull into a cheshire cat smile and continued all the more.

"_I'll never let a love come so close_!" Arthur shook his head and turned to walk out of the room. To Ariadne's surprise he turned around and tackled her middle to the bed. They both fell on the mattress and bursted into fits of laughter. They changed position so that they were facing each other with Ariadne huddled with Arthur. He looked down at her as she looked up to him, their smiles never going away but their laughter died down. Arthur's eyes became heavier as he was slipping into unconsciousness, tightening his hold on Ariadne. Ariadne gave a happy sigh, "_You put your arms around me and I'm home.._."

Arthur gave her a lazy smile and a peck to the lips. "Goodnight," he bided as she became tired as well. "Ariadne?" She looked at him curiously with her big brown eyes.

_**"I'll be seeing you."**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Ellen Page's singing is _adorable_. Ever watched "**_Juno_**"?**


	4. Alone

Ariadne didn't know when or why she woke so early in the morning. The team didn't meet for at least another couple hours when it was afternoon time. Last time she checked the time was three o'clock a.m. She didn't go back to sleep afterwards. Instead she spent most of her morning staring at the body next to her.

Ever since her graduation, Ariadne couldn't remember the last time she was ever that happy. Seeing Arthur there waiting for her gave her butterflies just thinking about it each time. It turned out Arthur had decided to move to Paris. Ariadne couldn't have been more happier with the idea if it didn't sound so strange.

After the Fischer inception, Cobb had told her to never make contact with any of team. From that point on Ariadne was more cautious of her life than ever. She knew the risk of entering dream sharing experience. Although it was a dangerous mission it was worth getting Cobb back home to his kids.

Seeing the whole team, minus Saito, at her graduation made her become uneasy. Being around each other had added more worry on her shoulders.

Ariadne wasn't ignorant. She was very observant with her surroundings, another reason why she was the ideal architect for the job. The team seemed to be hiding something from her and she eventually got it out of them.

Inception.

Of course Ariadne had no problem with it. She loved creating more than anything. Without anyone to stop her she joined in the job. That's where Arthur came in. In the time she was with Arthur he had been the one to tell her about the job. They had been a couple for two months when she found out. Whenever Ariadne had brought up dreaming, Arthur would avoid her questions. Ariadne had threaten to leave him then, which she wouldn't have, if he didn't tell her what he was hiding. When he explained his behavior, she almost came to believe that their relationship was just a way to get her on the team again. Despite Arthur's reassurance that their relationship was real, Ariadne wasn't completely convinced. They spent some time apart until Ariadne knocked on his door one day with all her luggage and belongings.

Ariadne sighed at the memory, now at beginning of six months of their relationship she became more serious with her new life style. She looked to the man beside her, her hand coming up to gently stroke his hair. Ariadne was lucky, she knew that. In her college years she never had time for boys. She was also so focused on becoming an architect and finishing her studies. To have Arthur here with her gave her happy thoughts that she was ready for the next step. Marriage, family, kids...

She shook her head of the idea. The memory of their day at the park rushed through her head. Ariadne was always so content of not showing any emotions to anyone. To cry in front of Arthur made her feel weak, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't ready; of course not. Not that she was against the idea nor that she wanted it with Arthur, Ariadne just felt like she wasn't committed. She moved in with Arthur, she had told him her secrets as he had told her his, she gave him all her trust. But there was something that she was missing. Then again, Ariadne was very observant, she knew the problem from the very beginning. In her life she always made good choices. So she chose to forget the secret she would always remember. It'd only be soon she'd realise that she made her first bad choice.

(• • •)

It was now almost six a.m. meaning that Arthur would wake up anytime soon. Ariadne was able to leave the bed without disturbing the body next to her and make breakfast and prepare for the day. As she came from the bathroom into the bedroom dressed for another work day, she saw Arthur begin to rouse out of sleep. Ariadne took the opportunity to be his wake up call. Ariadne quietly padded her way to the other side of the bed, laid herself down behind Arthur and sang hoarsely into his ear.

"_If you were river in the mountains tall, the rumble of your water would be my call_..."

Arthur started to stir. Ariadne tried to contain her laughter.

"_If you the winter I know I'd be the snow_..."

Ariadne saw Arthur's eyes opened still groggy from slumber and tried to take his surroundings as she continued her singing.

"_Just as long as you were with me when the cold winds blow_..."

To Ariadne's shock once more Arthur quickly pounced up, wrapped his arms around the singing goddess, and settled them in sitting position. With Arthur in a crossed legged position and Ariadne in the gap of his legs he hugged her middle tightly. She hoped he was awaken but was disappointed when she hear snoring.

"Arthur," she pushed him from the shoulders to get his attention. "You're supposed to sing back."

Arthur gave out a yawn.

"Arthur!"

"All I want is you, will you be my girl? Take me by my hand and stand beside me," Arthur lazily slurred.

"That's not singing. You're just saying the words with a lousy tune."

"Singing," Arthur confirmed.

"You can't even get the lyrics right," she scoffed. Ariadne tried to rid of his firm grasp and failed.

"No," he argued. He was acting like a child the way he hugged her to him like she was a teddy bear. His head resting on her chest taking in her flowery scent and listening to her heart beat.

"Arthur." Ariadne tried to pry herself out of his grip but only resulted to a harder embrace. Her attempts failing each time, sending them falling into the bed, Ariadne crushed under by Arthur's heavy weight. She heard his soft snore as he cuddled her petite body and instantly went back to sleep.

(• • •)

"Alrighty Ariadne, the boys and I will be back after we go threaten some people. So you stay put now okay, darling?"

After the morning disaster, Ariadne and Arthur made it to the warehouse. Once they had gone inside she focused on her work, ignoring the rest of her team. It was only then Eames came to her station and had told her that him, Arthur, and Yusuf were leaving momentarily. Why did Ariadne avoid them at first, she didn't know. She was suddenly so focused on the job more than ever, nodded them as they left. She didn't even feel Arthur plant a kiss to her cheek before leaving, before she knew it she was alone in the workshop. Ariadne never minded being alone, she believed that she felt more alive —or dead?— when she was. In her moment of solitude was then she had stopped working, staring blankly into the world around her. Although she just acted focused more than ever she never felt so...

Lost.

Then she realised she had kept what worried her the most in the back of her mind. Arthur. She looked to his empty station, debated whether she liked more when he was there or not. Whether she wanted to wake up to him everyday or wake up alone. To have him be the only one to know her secrets or keep them locked in a safe. Debated whether she needed him in her life or not.

These questions formed and Ariadne didn't know why. Like always, she never minded being alone in the world. Although she wasn't closterfobic, the world never felt so small. She couldn't feel alone at all with all the loud noises of the city surrounding the outside of the building. She wanted to be alone. She wanted Arthur. She wanted to be alone. She wanted Arthur. Alone. Arthur. Alone. Arthur. Every time those words repeated in her head she couldn't decide if they sounding better together or apart. In the end she was still alone in the warehouse, Arthur out of reach.

But there was a certain special silver briefcase and a empty lawn chair in her reach.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I'm sorry. Don't worry though. The next chapter is gonna get serious!**


	5. Weak

Stopping in front of the car, Eames looked across and gave Arthur an annoyed look. Arthur caught on and gave him one in return.

"There a problem?" he asked.

Eames gave a laugh much to Arthur's annoyance. "For a man whose job is to research, you sure are an ignorant arse."

"Likewise."

"Arthur. Can you not tell your little lassy in there is acting a bit strange?" Of all things, Eames was trying to help Arthur.

"She's just stressed, Eames. Unlock the door." Arthur trying to shrug of the subject.

"Arthur. For all we know she could be dying." Arthur gave him a death glare; wrong choice of words. "Look mate, just go in there. She looked like she needed you right now. Am I right?" Eames turned to Yusuf who nodded in agreement to the architect's odd behavior. "Me and Yusuf will go, you stay with Ari."

"As the Point Man, it's my job to-"

"It's also your job to protect each of our teammates. You wouldn't leave our prize possession now would you?"

Arthur wasn't sure if he meant his love or the PASIV, but went along with Eames' better judgement. Arthur waved them off as they drove away and headed back to the warehouse. When he opened the door he looked around for any disturbance. He called out for Ariadne but received no reply. After another silent reply Arthur listened carefully to try and locate her. That's when he heard the soft hiss of the PASIV. He made his way to Ariadne's station and found her at her on one of the lawn chairs. Sleeping on one of the lawn chair, that is.

She was dreaming, Arthur took a moment to process then scowled. He told her before and every time since how dangerous it was to dream alone. Did she ignore him and do it anyway? Of course. No matter, he thought. Then the idea of what she was dreaming of came to mind. She looked so peaceful when she slept; maybe she was dreaming of him. Arthur, who knew how Ariadne hated to be surprised, sat on her desk chair and installed the IV inside his wrist. The last second he took Ariadne's hand in his as he joined her into darkness.

(• • •)

"Daddy?"

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself in an elevator. _Oh the irony_, he thought. He looked through the open bars of the elevator to find a child peeping through a door at the end of a hallway. Walking out he made his way quietly down the hallway, careful not to alarm the girl she was being followed. As she slipped into the room, Arthur softly sprinted to the door and hid behind to watch from the opening of the hinges. His focus on the girl who had called for her daddy standing at the doorway in what looked like an office. Arthur made a small but meaningful smile, Ariadne was dreaming of him and their child he wished to have. They talked about children once when Ariadne had asked, but this surprised him to see she even imagined ahead of that.

"Come here, Ariadne."

Truly surprised him indeed.

That wasn't his dream child, it was Ariadne! A younger version at least. Arthur would've felt his heart breaking if he wasn't so interested in the event happening right in front of him. His gaze moving as the little girl approached a leather chair that faced the window, a chess board on the table beside him. The child still in sight while the man motioned for her to sit upon his lap as she looked up to him.

"Daddy..." the girl repeated with hazel brown eyes fluttering up to the man in the chair. _Her_ hazel brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss him."

Luckily, Arthur knew who 'him' was. Ariadne mentioned this memory only briefly before. She passed it off as 'not important', but the scene before him begged to differ. Compared to the Ariadne now, this Ariadne had more emotion pouring over when she talked about-

"I miss your brother too."

"I," she sniffled, "I feel lonely..."

"Don't cry sweetheart." The man moved to hand her a tissue which she stubbornly pushed away.

"Why aren't you crying daddy?"

"Well hon, I'm a bit numb to it right now. I can't feel anything."

"Nothing? How? I don't want to feel anything too."

"After your mother died I was very sad, didn't know what to do with myself. I neglected you guys and that was probably the reason your brother left to the army. Since then I've put up a wall so I could never let anyone come so close to me. I haven't gotten hurt but I'm only doing it to be strong for you."

"I feel dead. Maybe I should build a wall," Little Ariadne said quietly. Arthur could tell the man gave a small grin but only replied by patting his daughter, who he imagined was now trying to figure out how to build an actual wall, on the head. The little girl starting to cry again.

"I know. I know it's sad, but your brother would want you happy."

"Happy that he died?" Tears finally escaping. "Mom loved him and you love him. I love him daddy, that could save him right?" The man didn't respond. "Right?!" the little girl demanded.

The only response was a tighter hug, "Honey, remember what your brother was? What the army trained him to be?"

"... Strong?"

"And you said you love your brother?"

She sobbed, "Yes."

"Did he cry when he said 'I love you'?"

"No..."

"What does that make you?"

Little Ariadne stopped her ragged breathing, "Weak."

"So how will you become strong?"

"Don't say 'I love you'?" The man laughed again and kissed her temple. "Is it bad to be weak?" asked the child. "I don't wanna be weak, daddy." Her tears never ending. "I- I want to be happy."

"_Don't mourn_," her father said, "_don't mourn while there's others out there waiting for you to join their happiness_."

A trying smile appearing on her face, "Like my brother?"

"Like your brother."

Arthur saw the little girl hug the man, the man's face hidden as the chair faced the window. Why was Ariadne dreaming of this? Arthur backed away from his hiding spot behind the door to process what had just happened. This was a memory he knew only half the story of. His half, Ariadne told him her brother had died. The half she failed to mention, he was an army man. That's when it hit Arthur; she was scared to give him the truth. It all added up, when Ariadne ever told a secret she had kept to herself, she would be reluctant. Arthur always told her that it was okay, that he was the only one listening but he couldn't guarantee that her secrets were the truth.

Arthur wondered where his older girlfriend could be in this dream. Quietly as he could, he explored the rest of the house. Making his way down another hallway, he found bedrooms. He peeped through each one until he got to the last door to right. He opened it gently to find a bedroom for a little girl. Only, the girl wasn't little anymore. Arthur saw the architect with her back faced to him. A photograph in her hands. Arthur let out a silent breath and slowly walked towards her. He didn't get very far.

"What are you doing here?" His girlfriend spun around to face the intruder. Her voice no longer the angelic music he heard everyday.

"Ariadne," Arthur started. His hands going up in signal to calm her as he took each step closer. She only backed away with each one.

"You... Why are... How...?" she trailed off, her facial expression puzzled as tried to look for an answer.

Arthur finally in arms reach of her, his expression plain. "Ariadne, why are you hiding from me?" Arthur was also looking for answers.

"Don't you dare use that on me, I just wanted to be alone. You should be with Eames and Yusuf!" She pushed her way out of his reach and sat on her childhood bed. Her hands still holding the picture frame. She didn't dare to make eye contact with Arthur.

Arthur stood where he was then shortly followed Ariadne and sat beside her. They didn't speak to one another and tried to enjoy each others presence.

"You don't have to hide from me," Arthur began. She made to protest but he continued, "Don't be afraid to let me know the truth."

"I'm not," was all she said.

Arthur's arm came around her shoulders to pull her closer and plant a kiss to her cheek. Again they shared no words until Arthur broke the silence once again, "What are you holding?" he asked in attempt to change the subject.

"A picture."

"No kidding, Sherlock." He received a punch to the arm.

"It's me and my dad." The picture in Arthur's view. A grown man hugging the child who was the younger version of the goddess beside him.

"Why is his face missing?"

She sighed and looked to the faceless man, "I didn't want to mourn." Arthur nodded. "I don't want him to know," she explained.

"Know what?" he prompted.

"That I failed."

(• • •)

The couple woke. Except, he woke up to the architect's hand missing from his to see her walking to exit the warehouse. She wanted to be alone, he respected that now. Composing himself, Arthur didn't know what Ariadne failed at exactly. Plunging his hand inside his pants pocket, he brought out his totem. He curled his fingers into a loose fist and shook it as he was thinking.

Why would Ariadne hide that from him? He knew her brother died, but in war? Does she not trust him? Every time something of their past life was revealed, Arthur told the stories word for word. He trusted her enough to know as she had come to trust him. Or so he thought. Arthur became stressed. Trust is was one of the things that keep and break a relationship. He didn't want to leave Ariadne. Never! Was it something Arthur did? He had always been true to her, never hurt and never lied to her. Was because he went inside her dreams without permission? She's gone in his before but if the subject hurt Ariadne then Arthur wouldn't have done so in the first place. He would blame himself for disobeying her. He should've trusted himself more to understand her boundaries.

Then he remembered, it wasn't his fault. No, he has was the man of the relationship. He deserved respect as much as Ariadne did. If he wants the truth then God damn it, he'll get it. If he was true to his love, she should be too. If anyone was to blame it was her. Blame her for not trusting him, lying to him, _hurting_ him.

Then again, this was Ariadne. He wasn't gonna fight with her, he'd lose, but he wanted answers. Arthur cursed to himself, he was on the verge of having a rage! How could he have been mad at Ariadne for something he wanted but she didn't want to give? That was her on choice, her own decision. Arthur just wanted to be apart of it.

Part of him believed they were still dreaming. That he needed to wake up. Maybe he would come home to an Ariadne waiting for him. Maybe he'd be expected by his children he prayed for each night. Maybe that was his reality.

Arthur sighed, no one can live on 'maybes' (even if he tried). After having an emotional mental fight with himself, Arthur took matter into his own hands. Rising from the chair, he set down the cube on the desk and followed his girlfriend's trail of fury. He wanted the truth.

* * *

**A/N: The Great Gatsby comes out on blu-ray tomorrow and I'm not gonna talk to anyone.**


	6. Lies

Stupid.

Careless.

Dumb.

Ignorant.

Reckless.

Foolish.

Emotion.

Mourning.

_Weak._

Ariadne bursted out the warehouse doors that could've broken down with her rageful swing. How could she have been so stupid? She let Arthur come into her dreams. No. Not her dreams, worse. _Her memory_. Not to mention that she had told him about that memory as well! Ariadne didn't mind him coming into her dream, heck, she did it all the time with him. Her memories were a different story. Especially that one. Her most cherished memory. Ariadne trusted Arthur with her life, but something about him seeing that scene... That was the other half of the coin she didn't want him to see. The conversation with her father. She missed her brother too of course, but her father most of all. That conversation; whenever she felt alone her father told her he never felt any emotion. Since then, neither did Ariadne. For her brother, she stood strong. For her brother, she tried not to become weak. For her brother, she stayed happy. For her father, she didn't mourn. For her father, she never made commitment. To her father, she already had.

With the city of Paris booming with traffic, Ariadne didn't want to stay on ground. With the handy-dandy ladder resting on the side of the warehouse, she climbed it up to the roof where she could feel alone. For now. Arthur would eventually find her and try to talk to her again. So she enjoyed the quietness while she could. Despite the car horns and the lively people Ariadne sat at the edge of the building, feet dangling. Digging her hand inside her pants pocket she took out her bishop.

Her father always did like chess.

Totem grasped tightly in her hand, her vision escaped the town of Paris as she brought her fist to her lips. Her mind finally cleared and ready for the tomorrow to come, her totem placed beside her. Holding her breath, she knocked over the bishop.

Klank.

"Ariadne?"

Her eyes opened back to reality.

"Ariadne." No reply. "We need to talk." The voice spoke with more authority.

She didn't turn around, just motioned for the man to sit next to her. The body did as she instructed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go into your dreams with permission." She let out a sigh. "Although we should've told me," he slightly accused.

"Should've told you what Arthur," Ariadne hissed.

"About that..." Ariadne saw his jaw tense in the corner of her eye. "memory."

"About my brother and-" her voice stuttered, "my father..."

"It's okay, Ari." Arthur moved closer to her and rested his arm around her shoulders like he had in the dream. _He knows?_ Ariadne's tried not to break her facade. No. Nononono. This was bad. Very bad. Arthur had found out her deepest secret. Could she blame him? He was the point for crying out loud, he was more observant than she was! "It's okay to be scared," he comforted.

"I don't-" she tried desperately not to understand his point. She asked her father up above for Arthur not to go on. _Dad, I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I tried. I love you and I care about Arthur, I just never wanted him to know about how I don't-_

"If you don't want me to go back to war, I won't."

_Wait... __**What?**_

"What are you talking about?" For once Ariadne didn't know what was going on.

"Your brother, he died in war. I wish you could've told me that but I understand now. If you didn't want me to go back on the battlefield then all you had to do was ask," Arthur explained.

_He thinks the dream was about my brother!_ Ariadne remembered now. Before she met Arthur when she was introduced to dreaming he had told her he used to be in the war. He fought his time and his contract was finished. He came back home and he visited Cobb and the kids when he had the chance. With his many visits, Cobb then introduced Arthur to dream sharing. Complementing his combat skills would be very useful in his subconscious. Arthur, still young for his age, merely suggested that he could still go back to war. Ariadne wasn't very fond of the idea but the subject was never brought up again. In other words, the couple was almost at a disagreement.

She knew, the real reason why she dreamt about her memory. Her brother died and her father comforted her. Her purpose? Reassurance. Ariadne was a student although she was still learning. She wanted to make sure she didn't forget what she was taught.

"I just... With the job in a couple of weeks..." she sighed. "What if the mark is trained?" Ariadne took her gaze off the city to turn and face her boyfriend. His soft gaze patiently waiting for her next word, she bit her lip. "I don't want to see you hurt." Arthur gave the lightest of smile in attempt to make her feel better, his arm now wrapped around her waist. She brought her lips to his and slightly smiled into the kiss. It faded quickly once they pulled away.

But Ariadne was never taught how to lie.

(• • •)

After climbing down from the roof, Eames and Yusuf had returned. The couple trying to compose themselves of any suspicion. Eames becoming curious and Yusuf shrugging it off the team went inside the warehouse. There was an obvious tension within the room that wasn't quite settled. The architect and the point separated and remained quiet the whole day. The forger and chemist felt out of place compared to the usual bond of the couple. Eames would take glances to look toward both the team members. Ariadne's brain in the state of creation, sketches and mazes made with a flick of her wrist. On the otherside, Arthur was typing furiously on his laptop that the keyboard would've lost letters, taking breaks to write notes down in his pocketbook. Eames became annoyed with the sudden change of the couple _actually_ doing work without being in each other's space. It wasn't even his problem! That's when a plan was made.

Eames approached causally to the chemist's area, "Oi." Yusuf jumped, startled as his back was turned while making different sedations, almost dropping his chemicals when he faced the forger. Yusuf became slightly irritated.

"What is it?" he hissed. Placing his doses on the table near him.

"I need your help," Eames said quietly enough not to disturb the all-of-a-sudden workaholics. "These two are annoying the bloody hell out of me and I would like your assistance to find out why."

"As in, help their problem?" Yusuf raised a brow.

"More or less."

"Not sure, it's not our business. They can fix it when they want to."

Eames made a devious smirk. "Now where's the fun of that?"

(• • •)

"May I help you Mr. Eames." The point man sensing his presence without removing his eyes off the laptop screen.

"Someone's rather touchy today." Eames pulled the nearest chair and sat in front of Arthur's desk, chair turned backwards with arms resting on top.

"I rather not talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

(• • •)

Ariadne paused her work when she heard a cough and looked up to see the chemist. "Hi Yusuf." She welcomed him with a smile.

_Darn that smile!_ Ariadne's friendliness made it more difficult for Yusuf to focus on his unwilling task. "Hello," he replied with an awkward smile.

His behavior went oblivious to the tiny architect, "Did you want to go over your layer again?" Yusuf saw as she went back to drawing the layout, her voice completely passive. He used her monotone as an excuse.

"Is something wrong, Ariadne?" Yusuf's breath caught when she looked up to him again. He noticed the stress in her now forming dark circles around her big doe eyes. With her chocolate eyes boring into him, it was hard to miss.

"What makes you say that?"

(• • •)

"Nevermind."

"Family?"

"No."

"Work?"

"No."

"Me?"

"Always."

"Love life?"

"..."

"Ah, so it's the lady that troubles you, my friend."

"I hardly consider you an acquaintance."

Arthur stopped his work to finally turned towards the forger. Eames having a smug smile glued to his face. "If it's the lady that troubles you, I may be of assistance."

Eames's choice of words seemed to send Arthur on the edge. "You've never been the best of help, if you haven't noticed." He saw Arthur buried his head into his hands as if he was trying to hide from the world.

Eames laughed, how ignorant this man was. "I'm the greatest help you're ever going to have. Who do you think helped you get with Ariadne?"

* * *

**A/N: If you have any confusion so far, all your questions will be answered throughout the story. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Trapped

_It was hot but Arthur never minded the weather. It was Ariadne's graduation day, this wasn't about him. As a treat, the team payed for Ariadne when she requested to take Cobb's kids out to ice cream. Both Phillipa and James held her hand on the walk to the parlor. Arthur loved the sight. He couldn't deny how great she was with kids. Cobb especially pleased as the kids could soon consider her family, like another big sister or an aunt. Inside the parlor only few blocks away from her ceremony, Ariadne asked the children what type of flavor ice cream they would like._

_"Chocolate! Chocolate, daddy!" James shouted as the toddler gave Ariadne a toothy smile._

_Ariadne smiled in reply and turned to the little girl beside her. "How about you Phillipa?"_

_The little blonde girl seemed to be comforted by the architect's smile. "I like strawberry," she informed shyly._

_Cobb payed for his kids desserts, Arthur witnessing the scene the entire time. Ariadne was amazing at what she did no doubt. It was a scene he would play over and over and never grow tired of. The way she spoke to children, the soothing angelic voice as she comforted them. The way she knew exactly what they wanted and how to please them. Arthur wondered where she learned such a skill._

_"I used to watch my aunt's kids for a couple of years, I've picked up a few tricks on the way," Ariadne stated, almost like she read his mind. Her eyes following Miles and Cobb talking as the family seated and the kids eating their treats._

_"Well, must I say, you are quite the expert my dear," Eames complemented._

_"I suppose you're right." Ariadne winked before leaving to grab a handful of napkins to clean off the ice cream around James' mouth._

_The two men watched her leave, cleaning off the mess on James as he protested but allowed to be cleansed anyway. A small but willing smile forming on the point man's face, another scene he wouldn't mind more than once. His smile quickly died as he turned to the forger, an amused smile on his face._

_"Don't you have something better to do?" Arthur huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"You mean better than you gaping at our architect while you play in your crummy mudhole?" Eames mused. "No I don't believe so."_

_"She's not _our_ architect, we haven't even told her about the job."_

_"The job isn't until another seven months," Eames declared. "Which means you have plenty of time to start a, what do kids call it? 'An honest relationship' and make little architect and point babies."_

_"She'll find out eventually." Arthur not necessarily denying the thought of children._

_"I never said she wouldn't," he countered. "I'm merely suggesting you could start being, 'more than friends'." Eames hinted as he moved away to join Yusuf in line for a cup of tea._

_Arthur watched angrily as the forger decided to act smug about the subject. If Ariadne didn't know about the job offer, it would cause a reason for her not to be on the team again. Then again, Arthur wasn't one to argue with Eames' suggestion. He watched Ariadne finish cleaning the kids of their mess and made her way to dispose of the dirty napkins. Arthur subconsciously making his way towards the goddess, as well. He was lost at words as she noticed his presence and looked curiously up to meet his eyes._

_"Can I buy you some coffee?" He knew he made a good choice when she smiled to his request._

_Hidden in line, the forger smirked._

(• • •)

"Ariadne, have you been sleeping lately?"

"I appreciate your concern Yusuf, but is there anything you need from me?" The architect's tone like venom.

Yusuf can hear the annoyance in her words, but finally had reason to engage in conversation. He came inside her work area to observe her progress, her sharp glare piercing through his back as she watched him. Yusuf noticed the trash bin full of crumbled sketches and pick up one of the random drawings scattered on her tables. Looking very closely, he saw mazes. Except... Yusuf heard Ariadne's breath hitch when he turned around with one of her creations in his hand. His face shaped in confusion. "Ariadne..." he whispered fearfully. He removed his gaze off the drawing and saw the architect smile again, only it was filled with nothing.

(• • •)

"You did nothing but talk and suggest." Arthur remembering the of her graduation day very well.

"You weren't one to complain," Eames joked then realised the major stress through the point man's body language. His breathing uneven, clothes loosely undone, hands shaking and beginning to tap on the table. "Arthur, pour it out already."

(• • •)

"I'm trapped," said the couple.

(• • •)

"How?" asked the chemist.

"Why?" asked the forger.

(• • •)

Ariadne flinched at his question and shook her head. Yusuf seemed to take the challenge and grabbed the nearest chair to be faced in front of her. She kept her head down, acting like a stubborn child who had gotten their toy taken from them.

"Ariadne." No reply. "Ariadne, please listen to me," the chemist insisted.

She lifted her head up to face him. Before Yusuf could mutter another word, Ariadne interrupted him. "No. You listen to me," she spat. "Have you ever been stuck, nowhere to go and no one to turn to? It's like- I'm trapped. I'm trapped in a maze, everywhere I go there's always a dead end. I start to lose hope that I'll never escape. But I just, keep running and _running_." She searched his face for any sign of realization, "I just keep running... from the truth."

The chemist simply nodded. "May I ask a question?" She nodded. "Why do you run? What is so important that causes the need of escape?" Ariadne scoffed, he was starting to sound like a real therapist.

"I told you. I'm trying run away from the truth," she repeated. "I don't want- I can't... I'm not ready for the truth." How would he understand. She knew he wouldn't. What advice would she possibly expect? Yusuf was a babysitter of sleeping bodies and companions with a cat.

"So you resort to lying," Yusuf countered. "As you keep running, you're creating lies. Your lies are the maze. You lie to yourself, as well." Yusuf began to fiddle with his hands as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Ariadne." She continued to stare at him, desperately waiting for his next words. "No one can live in lies, you know that. We already do so as we speak. You don't to want to have lies rule your life, now do you?" Ariadne shook her head, acting like a child again. "It's okay to stop running, Ariadne." She watched as he got up from his seat and lay a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You know what they say, 'the truth will set you free.'"

(• • •)

Arthur shushed Eames, looking over to Ariadne's station to see her in deep thought. Quiet and alone the way he knew she liked it. His attention turned back to the forger. "We had a fight."

"Ooo goodie, what about?" Arthur was tempted to hurl something at Eames.

"She caught me hiding in her memory while she was dreaming," Arthur sighed.

Eames bursted into laughter, "That's it?" Wiping a unshed tear from his. "And here I thought it was something important."

Arthur scowled at the Brit. "This was different, she never actually _told_ me about the memory," he confessed.

His eyes bored into the froger, thankful his laughing fit was over. "So she lied to you," Eames assumed.

"She told me about that memory. She just forgot to mention a minor detail," he defended. "But, she told me her reason. She was just worried about me."

"So she lied to you," Eames repeated. Arthur remained quiet. "Arthur, who exactly fixed the problem here?" Silence. Arthur could see him start to bubble with annoyance. "Chap, don't you see she's hiding from you?"

"Hiding what?"

"Goddamn Arthur, the truth?"

"... About?"

"Christ, you're the point man. I assume you would be more observant. What happened to being professional?" Eames huffed.

"I still am," Arthur argued. "I just feel-"

"My point exactly," the forger interrupted. "You _feel_. As a team member, you know better than to mix work with your personal life." To Arthur, his words meant: _don't become Cobb_.

Arthur took a moment. "You were the one to tell me to make a move. You told me start a honest relationship," he accused.

"And yet, who is the honest one?"

Arthur didn't respond to that. Only glared at the forger. How could he say such things, did he think he wasn't capable of handling his own life? And not being professional? Arthur never changed in his own eyes, only gained something to make his life better. He knew, Ariadne would never lie to him.

Eames seemed to be unfazed by his attentions. Arthur watched as he rose and place the chair back where it belonged. He saw as he looked down to him with an expression of disgust, Arthur likewise. "C'mon," the forger commanded. Arthur's face remained unchanged. Eames gave a frustrated sigh, "You had me talking most of the day, we need to fix that."

Arthur didn't know why he went along but did so anyway. He took one more glance to his girlfriend before following Eames out the warehouse. He was unaware of where he was taking him but if it meant going somewhere with Eames, Arthur was certain to regret it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. I really am.**


	8. Buried

**A/N: I'm still alive. So sorry for the delay, life's been rough. If you noticed, I've edited my previous summary and is now new. Also from this point on mild language will be used briefly.**

* * *

Ariadne broke her gaze to hear the slam of the warehouse doors. Eames and Arthur must be going somewhere; although Arthur would've told her. _No matter_, she thought, _he'll be safe_. If there's one thing she counted on, it was that Arthur always knew his way back home.

(• • •)

"She had this dream— no, a memory. About, about... Oh, her brother! And she wasn't big but she was little. Little Ariadne. Teeny tiny little Ari..." Arthur slurred as he took a chug of beer, finishing the bottle. He slammed it hard on the bar counter, and motioned the bartender to bring another.

"Was anyone else in the dream?" Eames questioned completely sober, hardly touched his shot of scotch.

Arthur grinned, eyes hooded with early signs of intoxication. "Her no face, fatass papa bear." He took another swing of his new bottle.

After their discussion, Eames took him to a bar in the center of the city. Arthur protested, not fond of closed spaces with dirty citizens and cheap service. But after four bottle of beer insisted by the forger, Arthur wasn't one to complain.

Arthur had a drink once in awhile, but never became an addict. Only to have to drink alcohol if needed, consisting dreams and undercover parties. When he took a sip of the familiar taste of roughness running down his throat, Arthur couldn't help but ask for more. Very unprofessional of him to be careless, he knew that. But as the sun was swallowed up by the darkness of the night, he could care less.

"Her and daddy were talking about," a hiccup, "her brother dying." Arthur spinning the bottle and watching the liquid splash in its prison. "And you know what? She didn't tell me he died in war! Why didn't that come up in the research? I don't know." With that, he freed the liquor from its prison and down his throat. "But it's okay— I'm not mad! Know why? Because she loves me and just doesn't want me back on the field," Arthur said honestly.

"So what about her dad?" asked Eames.

"What about her dad."

The Brit raised a brow at the sudden sharpness in his voice. "He didn't say anything else?"

Arthur snorted humorlessly, "Just dumb shit. How she shouldn't cry over her brother's soldier ass."

"How so?"

"Dunno, she said something about not saying 'I love you' and all that fun stuff. Can you believe that? Ari must've been such a idiot when she was little Ari." Arthur was ready to bring the bottle to his lips again but stopped short. "Don't tell her I said that."

Eames had a reason for bring Arthur here, and he got his reason. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers, it's none of his bloody business! He has never seen Arthur this drunk and he's not going to start now. After five hours he was able to get him drunk enough to find out the truth. It was Ariadne, Eames knew, who was the misunderstood one. Eames can only hope Yusuf had done his job right while talking with her. Eames' thoughts were disturbed by a very drunk point man's yelling for another drink.

Going unnoticed, he slipped out of his seat and Arthur's eyes. Taking his shot along with him. He dug into his pocket for his phone and put the phone to his ear as he waited for the dial tone to end. Standing out of hearing range, Eames kept his gaze on the cranky man he had intoxicated, and will surely pay his price the next morning. The moment the line was connected, his attention reverted to the phone call. "Good evening Ariadne, would you fancy a drink?"

(• • •)

"Eames what's this about?" The architect exclaimed as she arrived a ten minute walk later. A slight worried look on her face.

Eames smirked and planted a kiss to her cheek, "See you in the morning, love." He took his shot and threw the small glass to the ground. She watched in confusion as he escaped the crowded but lively bar. She hadn't known what he had called about but her thoughts ran short as she turned to see her boyfriend hungover with a beer in his hand, his back facing her. Ariadne walked over and tapped his shoulder. The slouched body sat straighter and slowly turned itself around. She couldn't help but gasp as she backed up slightly.

Arthur's hair no longer slicked back, had strands plucking out. His attire undone; coat and tie removed and dress shirt unbuttoned from the neck and sleeves rolled to the elbow. His face, oh lord his face— eyes stinging red, glossy of too much to drink. Ariadne felt the urge to cry, wondering what had happen to the Arthur she knew. "Oh my god, Arthur," she gasped. "C'mon let's go home." She tried to help lift him up but failed when he remained planted to the seat. "Arthur. Arthur please," she pleaded. Ariadne didn't like seeing him like this, not at all.

Arthur refused to move and only stared into her worried face, his face expressionless. "You lied to me," he said hoarsely.

Ariadne stopped her attempt to move him. "What?"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in sudden anger. "You lied to me!" Finally rising from his seat, beer still in one hand.

Arthur's yelling causing mild attention of others in the bar, Ariadne backed away slowly. Trying not to let fear claim her beating heart. "Arthur." She looked around to the bystanders wide eyed faces. "You're causing attention. Let's go home, please." Her hand reaching out for him to take.

Arthur smacked her hand away, "I'm causing attention?" He turned his head to spit out saliva and used his free hand to wipe his mouth. "No, you go home Ariadne. I refuse to be buried in your lies."

"Arthur, please." His yelling getting the whole building to watch the scene before them. Ariadne moved to go closer to him but was warned to stay away when she fought back a scream as Arthur chugged the last of his drink and threw it to the ground in front of her. Her mid-calves slightly scratched by the broken shards of glass. Bystanders gasping as the harsh sound echoed throughout the room.

"You're a liar!" His breathing ragged and eyes close to tears.

Ariadne reached out the same hand he smacked away, this time holding his totem in her open palm. "Arthur, we can talk at home."

Arthur was taken back for a moment. _My totem? But I left it on my desk..._ "No." He found himself shaking his head, "We can talk here, since talking once isn't enough."

"Arthur-"

"Do you love me." Ariadne's eyes shot up at the question.

"Let's go home, ple-"

He didn't remove his eyes off of her. "Do. You. Love. _Me_."

Ariadne didn't reply.

One of the bystanders came to grab hold his forearm, "Hey guy, just go home."

Arthur shoved the man back. "Get off me," he muttered. The crowd catching the man's fall.

"Hey!" Ariadne watched in horror as two more men, including the one he pushed, tried to restrain him. A woman from the crowd pulling her arm to bring her away from the fight. Fear growing as she saw him fight back. Something she only saw happen in the dream world. Two of them got on either side of him; Arthur's elbow hit the man on his right's jaw, the man yelped in pain and staggered back while the man on his left threw a punch. Arthur missing it in time with proper training, ducked forward, then maneuvered his body to catch the man's wrist. He spun his wrist causing his arm to twist as well until Arthur heard a satisfied crack and used his free hand to shove the man to the floor. The third man ran straight towards him in attempt to tackle him against the bar. Arthur moved to the side in which the man crashed into the counter, 'helping' him up by taking hold of the back of his shirt collar and lifted him onto the counter, sliding him across the table and crashing each glass in his face. Arthur turned to face the crowd when the man he elbowed managed to swing at his right side of his jaw. His face stood still in the direction he was punched, spitting out a gush of red. He slowly turned his head towards the man, neck cracking in place, and took hold of his collar and lifted him off the floor. He took long strides until the man's back crashed into the wall, Arthur's now bloodshot eyes stared up to the fearful face.

Soon Ariadne couldn't stand any more. With his totem clenched inside her fist she ran towards Arthur. Hoping she could calm him down and the night would just end.

Arthur didn't notice his small girlfriend running towards him as he continued to stare up at the man, trapped in his grasp. Arthur took one hand of the man's collar and raised him higher, his free hand knocking out the man in cold blood with his free hand. He watched as the limp body dropped to the floor, Arthur's eyes holding its redden gaze on the fallen man. He felt a hand come behind him and turned to backhand his last opponent right in the face. The crowd around him gasping as he looked around to see why they were.

Ariadne propped one arm up from her fallen form, her other hand coming up to her face. Arthur didn't locate any signs of markings as of yet, he expected her to recover of only a brief bruising. His prediction ran short as he saw her heave and the back of her head turned in his direction. Arthur wasn't sure what was happening until he caught sight of Ariadne spitting out blood. The red matching the color dying out of his eyes. The crowd went silent as she sorely rose from the ground and turned around to Arthur. His breathing slowed as he processed what had happened.

Other girls would've ran, but she wasn't other girls. Ariadne was tired of running.

Keeping one hand cupped over her swelling cheek, she walked to him. Thankful he didn't move away and with her still clenched fist, she released its grip to place his loaded di into his palm. With eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall Ariadne grabbed his free hand as their fingers locked in a vice grip, at least her's did. He made no move of protest and allowed to be lead outside of the bar. The couple remained silent on the distant walk home. In his free palm he brought it close and opened it to find his totem. He took his gaze upward to see the back of his girlfriend's brown locks swaying in sync with her walking. Arthur looked back to the red cube in his hand, shaking it gently, and again found it to be loaded. Now he really wished he was dreaming.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at action scenes.**


	9. Don't think

"I've had enough lies for one night, thank you very much." Arthur was digging in the back of their refrigerator and pulled out a fresh six pack of unopened beer. Ignored only for occasions. He popped open the bottle cap and moved to the kitchen table.

"Arthur." Ariadne watched him sit down and take a sip. Arthur glared at her from her spot in the kitchen, eyes daring her to ask again. He ignored her attempts and drank down the rough liquid. Ariadne finally made her way to stand in front of Arthur. Arthur still drinking without a care in the world, but stopped when he felt a petite hand come on top of his grip on the bottle. She lowered his hand to prevent him from taking another sip. "Please?"

Arthur stood from his seat, his now empty bottle from his hand, and towered over his tiny girlfriend. "That memory wasn't about your brother, was it."

Ariadne didn't reply as she exited from the kitchen into their bedroom. She came back to him with a wide book in her hand. She gently tossed it down onto the table in front of him. Arthur observed the leather book, no clues indicating what it was. "What is this?" He raised a brow to her serious features, failing to find interest in the book.

"Open it."

Arthur justed looked at her. Several wasted seconds passed but when she tried to do it for him, a large hand stopped her and did it himself.

_Child_, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Ariadne never saw him so intoxicated, she didn't want to start now. She didn't favor his attitude either. She hardly heard him curse before and she didn't like it anyhow. Arthur at the moment, she didn't like at all. It was like he didn't care for the one thing he wanted when she tried to give it to him. Ariadne watched him take another chug of the beer and open the cover of the book. His face turned into a confused look. Before Arthur could comment, Ariadne interrupted him. Ariadne could only hope he'd understand her truth.

"My parents," she explained, looking over their teenage love in the memories of the photos. "Married for for almost thirty years; high school sweethearts. Same age and all. They were in the same art class and my dad spilt paint all over her work. Cheesey story, I know. They were pretty crazy kids, eloped senior year." Her fingers rested on her mother in her wedding gown and father in a sharp tux. "Somehow they managed to live, neither one of them went to college." Ariadne pointed to the next page beside the wedding photo, a picture of them in the hospital. "Two years later, they had my brother, Peter." From baby to mid teen, the photos held the timeline the dead soul of her brother.

"Is this you?" Pointing to the picture of a familiar younger version of Ariadne. A baby.

"My brother was fourteen when they had me, my parent's in their mid-thirties. I was a late child for their age, I guess. They still loved me..." When she stumbled upon a picture of a beach, her breath hitched. "My mother died while giving birth, sometimes I blame myself for never really knowing my mother. So, grew up with only a brother and father, all guys. It seemed bad at first, but it was the only family I had." A small smile forming looking over the photos of her birth with her brother and father. Ariadne didn't make much friends in her years. Her family being the only friends she had. She turned the page to see another familiar face.

Arthur, who stayed quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "Is that before he left?" he asked. Looking at the tall brunet hugging the young girl, the man moving to leave in what looked like an airport behind them.

"As you saw," she let out the breath she'd been holding, "in the dream, I seemed pretty naive. The world felt too big for me then." She flipped the next page to face a old photo of her brother. She was fourteen years apart from her brother, but loved him nonetheless. She memorised the picture as she glanced over his serious gaze. His uniform indicated he was in the Air Force, his badges shined brightly from the camera's glare. Arthur seemed to give a moment of respect for the soldier. "I was six when he joined. And died a couple months later when a bomb hit his plane," she sighed. "They lied."

Arthur's brows furrowed so she continued. "When they called about my brother's death, they told my father his death label was a coverup. That his plane crashed and he was held hostage for those months he was missing. He was tortured to the point where his captor's made him kill a man. The Air Force was never able to locate him until the a month after. His captors left him for dead before they came. He didn't make it. When they brought home the body, my father made an order to have his coffin thrown into the ocean. That his sins would be washed away at sea."

"What did he sin."

"Waiting," answered Ariadne.

"Waiting?"

"Family trait I guess," she explained. "When they found him he lost his all sanity. The only word he could say to was, 'waiting'."

"For?"

"Death." Arthur gave the architect an asking look. "My brother told me how my mother was waiting. She was ready to leave us and she was waiting to die. "

"Your parents eloped, had an army child and a daughter, mom died, brother got captured and turned insane, big brother died, then comes daddy, then get buried by the ocean and now you carry 'family tradition' and just wait?" Arthur let out a whistle, "That's a shitload of waiting."

Ariadne shrugged. "So where do you wait?" asked Arthur.

"At the beach," she said.

"You hate beaches."

"I know," she said.

"So why wait?" he asked again.

She picked up the album and walked back to the bedroom where it would be hidden from the world once again. "Because I'm waiting to be found by a person I loved."

"You were never lost."

"I was never found either."

(• • •)

Arthur sat in the corner chair on Ariadne's side of the bed. She had fallen asleep soon after she had told Arthur her story. He watched her gentle breathing, the rise and fall of her chest. The small movements of her eyes hidden behind her lids. Arthur couldn't find himself to break his gaze of this woman. He had just recently observed himself in the bathroom mirror. As soon as his reflection came into view he was horrified.

His hair was no longer slicked back it looked as though he had sex hair. His dress shirt was unbuttoned from the collar by three buttons, sleeves rolled sloppily with both sides uneven. He had a cut on his lip and forehead from the fight and his eyes, _god his eyes_, they were strained and red. Arthur would look in the mirror everyday of every morning, his daily passive expression plastered on his face. A expression that gave no evidence of his secret life. As he stared at the man in his mirror he couldn't have come hate anything as much as his reflection. He made an angry scowl (aside from his regular facade Eames would tease him for) and punched the reflection. Arthur felt no pain as he continued to stare at the exact definition he saw himself as.

Broken.

Rubbing his forehead to relieve some stress he didn't notice the smear he created from the blood of his hand. Now he was in deep thought while watching the sleeping goddess.

Even if she did give him the truth, why had she lie in the first place? If there's one thing Arthur was, it was loyal. His whole life he learned lying would never get him anywhere in this world. With being introduced into dream sharing, lies eventually became his life. When his parents ask about him, he'd lie. When his former friends asked him where he's been, he'd lie. If he tried applying for a normal job, he'd lie. Sometimes he'd even lie to the team, to Cobb. But never Ariadne.

He stayed truthful to the one he trusted. _That word_, Arthur thought, _trust_. The word seemed to hold more meaning it but now he couldn't mention the word without a grimace on his face. Looking at the unconscious body with leveled breathing was when Arthur noticed as Ariadne turned stirred, having her head lolled his direction, flawless face shining from the window of city lights. If you could call it flawless. Arthur's head snapped up and he quietly knelt to her face level. It's told that one should look the other in eyes when they've told a lie.

That's exactly what he did.

Around those big doe, innocent brown eyes were dark circles. Ariadne hasn't been sleeping. Ariadne was awake when he was asleep. Ariadne had lied to him again.

Now that he thought about it, she never gave him the truth in the first place. She had only told him the tragic story of her brother his research failed to mention. But that still wasn't the real reason of her dream. Ariadne had yet to inform him about her father. Arthur mentally kicked himself as his hand fisted in the bed sheets and his anger boiled. He knew for sure that he was broken. He had been blinded by her. No, by her lies. It annoyed Arthur more that even Eames noticed before him.

(• • •)

_"So how'd it go?" Eames had just returned from his smoke, the stench filled Arthur's nostrils causing him to cough. Eames' overdose of cheap cologne only added more of an effect._

_"I'd appreciate if you didn't get your filth in my work area." Arthur waved his hand to rid the smell._

_Eames gave a smirk. "Judging by Ari's behavior I'd say you did a smashing job." He winked._

_Arthur scowled at his nickname for Ariadne coming from the forgers lips. "It's fixed."_

_"Really now?" Eames sarcastic tone made Arthur grow irritated._

_"Stop that."_

_"Stop what." Eames feigning a fool more than he already was._

_"Blaming Ariadne," Arthur accused. "We all lie, Mr. Eames. Don't act like she's the only one here who does."_

_His warning was meaningless as Eames gave out a haughty laugh. Arthur was tempted to tackle him to the ground and leave him at a bar. Might as well have him live there. "You really love this girl, don't you? Christ Arthur, open your damn eyes! They're as small Saito's you can't see shit!"_

_Arthur tried not to snap for the sake of work. "Thanks." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to add that to the list of insults I'll continue to ignore." Arthur grabbed a pen and opened his pocketbook and pretended to write down the insult, just to annoy Eames._

_Clearly it worked. Eames snatched the book and threw it out the window. "I came over here to warn you. And he I thought you'd know trouble when you see it." Arthur gave him a scowl that was always meant from him, used especially when he acted childish. Which was, well, every single fucking time._

_"You don't know her."_

_"Apparently, you don't either! If you did I wouldn't have to deal with your bloody problems. Arthur, be honest with yourself. No matter how much you claim to love her, no matter how much you defend her, she will find her way around you. Even if it means lying to you, which might I add, she does a great fucking job at it!" Eames exclaimed, out of breath._

_Arthur refused to listen to his words even if he was right. Arthur knew how to take of himself. He knew what was best for him. "You don't know her," Arthur repeated._

_The forger scoffed at that. "Is that true, mate? And what do you know? That you love her? That you 'trust' her? Like I said, you can defend her all you want, Artie. But you and I both know everything you know about her came from a computer screen." Arthur was stunned. No, Arthur knew more than personal flies. Arthur knew more about the girl other than just a picture. Something in Arthur cracked, his face became flushed with anger. He was ready to attack Eames, he needed to. Eames didn't know anything about love. He didn't know anything about her. Arthur jumped from his seat to seize the idiot of a co-worker but stopped short when he heard the warehouse door open. Ariadne and Yusuf had returned from the coffee shop they offered to buy for the team. They stared bluntly at the two men, unaware of interrupting a scene. Eames grabbed his coffee grumbling a curse and walked away from the point man. Arthur stood still with only eyes moving._

_He watched the petite architect extending her hand with his plain black coffee she had come to memorise was his favorite. Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and took the warm cup. His fingers brushed lightly against hers in the process. Ariadne must've felt the same sparks he did and she gave him a smile that he returned._

_Eames didn't know anything about love. He didn't know anything about her. Nobody knew anything about his Ariadne. Not like Arthur did._

(• • •)

That was a week ago. Lately Arthur didn't bother to check the time or the day. He's been lost. He didn't remember what he even did before that night. Arthur was starting to wonder he was now. He had been staring at the fading bruises of his knuckles until a hand gently placed itself on top of his.

"Arthur, it's time."

He looked up to see Ariadne's soft features. A smile he loved more than anything in this world. He stood from his seat, almost losing balance at the height change. Grasping her hand firmly in his, he followed the architect into a dark room. The light was turned on and Arthur was greeted with a glorious bedroom. A queen sized canopy bed with silk coverings. The rest of the room looked like a royal bedroom told from fairytales. A doorway to a bathroom and a closet which would probably be as big or bigger than the room Arthur was already standing in. A giant window with almost the whole view of half of New York, snow hugging down on the roads and tall buildings as fog clouded the glass from the temperature. Make up area, indicated the room was made for woman. The point man felt a sudden chill but quickly subsided when he heard the soft crackles of wood of the fireplace, warming the room instantly. Arthur had never been fond of big environments and felt like a deer in the headlights.

Ariadne turned around to see Arthur in a gaze of amazing. It made her smile softly, but she noticed that he had been rather giddy and unsure of himself lately. "Arthur, are you okay?"

Arthur head snapped towards the voice, a worried look on his love's face. Lost at words he gave a brief of nods.

That wouldn't cut it. She walked over to him and held his hand in hers. "Tell me," she insisted. "Please?" Arthur didn't make a single movement, his eyes zoned away from the petite body in front of him. His gaze broke when a warm hand caressed his cheek and forced him to look at Ariadne. "Are you alright?" Arthur, still lost at words gave another nod. "Hey," she smiled. "You aren't scared, are you?"

His lost expression turned into a scowl. Ariadne smiled gently. The smile that made him melt and go weak to the knees. His scowl turned into a softer facade. "Yes." He could never hid anything from her.

The goddess' expression became softer too and brought her other hand to join in cupping the point man's stern face. Gently fingers brushed the soft skin, feeling the crinkle of his eyes and the line of his cheekbones. She let out a sigh, "Just... Don't think about yesterday or about tomorrow. Don't think about the years before or of the years after. Think about right now. Don't look anywhere else and focus your eyes on the two of us together." She gave a quick smile and patted his cheek, "Okay?"

The words that seemed to be sung couldn't have found enough meaning to him. If he remembered about yesterday, he wouldn't. If he fore sought tomorrow, he couldn't. If he could picture the past and the future, he'd be Father Time. But if he focused on the present, right here, it'd be him and Ariadne together. Right now, he'd be just Arthur.

The way it always should be.

A single tear escaped his brown eyes and was wiped with comforting hands. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. His kissed each pad of her fingers, each knuckle. He moved their linked hands down to plant kisses all over her face. Her forehead, both eyelids, both flushed cheeks, the tip of her nose, and finally her red lips. The lips that smile never faded, lips that were naturally little but spoke the biggest words. Before the kiss could become more heated, a man barged into the room.

The man ended up being Eames with an unconscious blonde draped over his shoulder. "Sorry love, honeymoon's over. Little Miss Blondie here is out, courtesy of Eames." He gave a wink as the couple took note of his ruffled hair, suit wrinkled and undone. A smudge of red printed on the corner of his lips, his neck, and... chest? "If the lass is this easy to get I wonder how she'll be under." He placed the girl onto the bed, Eames gave out a satisfied huff. "Under again, I mean."

* * *

**A/N: Please ask questions if you are somewhat confused with Ariadne's story or any other details. I known I've been MIA but I'm trying my best. I appreciate the reads and reviews you've given me, thank you.**


End file.
